Phineas and Ferb Winter Vacation
" |hình ảnh = Opening_Winter_Special.jpg |ban nhạc = Bowling for Soup |ban nhạc 2 = Bowling for Soup |thời gian = 0:57 |bài kế trước = "Take Two with Phineas and Ferb" |bài tiếp theo = Không |đoạn nhạc = 200 px}} " " là một biến thể của bài Chủ đề Phineas and Ferb dành cho các tập phim "For Your Ice Only" và "Happy New Year!", lời ca khúc được thay đổi nhưng giai điệu thì gần như được giữ nguyên. Ngoài ra, hình ảnh của các nhân vật ở khúc cuối sử dụng nhiều hình ảnh hiện tại Mùa 2 chứ không phải là hình ảnh Mùa 1 dùng trong phiên bản trước đó. Lời bài hát Bowling for Soup: There's roughly 14 days of winter vacation, that fall between Christmas and New Year's. So the winter-time problem for our generation, is crammin' fun in before the dust clears Like maybe... Building an igloo that looks like a palace, or scale a drift that's 80 feet high. Constructing huge snow cones, that reach to the moon, or making snow angels that fly. Creating Northern Lights, Snowboarding upside-down, or slaloming on your rear-end. Baljeet: That is cold. Bowling for Soup: Cool winter carnivals, good old snowball fights, or ice dancing with your best friends. Buford: Ice dancing? Bowling for Soup: As you can see, there's a whole lot of stuff to do and we're not gonna stall. Phineas: Come on Perry! Bowling for Soup: So stick with us 'Cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all! So stick with us 'Cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all! Candace: Mom! Phineas and Ferb are making another winter-themed title sequence! Bản dịch Bowling for Soup: Có khoảng 14 ngày của kì nghỉ mùa đông, từ giữa Giáng sinh cho đến Năm Mới. Vì vậy vấn đề kì nghỉ mùa đông của thế hệ chúng ta, là tìm thêm nhiều niềm vui trước khi tuyết tan biến. Như là... Làm một cái lều tuyết trông giống như cung điện, hoặc leo lên một tảng băng cao cao 80 feet Làm kem ốc quế tuyết khổng lồ, có thể bay lên mặt trăng, hoặc làm thiên thần tuyết bay. Tạo ra Cực Quang, Trượt tuyết lộn ngược bằng ván, hoặc vượt lên ở khúc cua. Baljeet: Thật là lạnh. Bowling for Soup: Lễ hội mùa đông tuyệt vời, trận chiến bóng tuyết hay ho, hoặc trượt băng nghệ thuật với bạn thân. Buford: Trượt băng nghệ thuật? Bowling for Soup: Như bạn đã thấy có cả đống việc phải làm và chúng tôi sẽ không dừng lại. Phineas: Đi nào Perry! Bowling for Soup: Vì vậy, hãy tham gia với chúng tớ Bởi Phineas và Ferb sẽ làm được tất cả! Vì vậy, hãy tham gia với chúng tớ Bởi Phineas và Ferb sẽ làm được tất cả! Candace: Mẹ! Phineas và Ferb đang làm tựa đề phim chủ đề mùa đông khác này! Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở *Biến thể mùa đông này, giống với bản đầu tiên, có xuất hiện thiên thần tuyết. *Phiên bản mở đầu là bản duy nhất cho tới nay sử dụng hình ảnh nhân vật hiện tại mùa 2 ở khúc cuối. *Trang phục mùa đông của Phineas, Ferb, Buford và Baljeet trong bản mở đầu thứ hai giống với bản mở đầu thứ nhất, trong khi trang phục của Isabella trong bài hát giống với bộ đồ cô mặc ở phần mở đầu ca khúc "Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow", ngoại trừ việc chiếc áo khoác màu tím thay vì màu trắng. Nhạc sĩ *Robert F. Hughes *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Sue Perrotto *Dan Povenmire *Michael Walker *Michael Culross, Jr. *Carl Hill Walker Mã BMI #15663356 Lỗi *Trong cảnh thứ hai của bài hát chủ đề, các tờ lịch của tháng 12 bị cuốn đi, cho tới khi đến ngày 1, nhưng tờ lịch lại chỉ tháng 12. Xem thêm * Danh sách các bài hát * "For Your Ice Only" * "Happy New Year!" * "Chủ đề Phineas and Ferb" en:Phineas and Ferb Winter Vacation Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát mùa 4 Thể_loại:Bài hát được Bowling For Soup hát Thể_loại:P